In a time trial competition of a bicycle road race and a bike part of a triathlon, a bicycle called a time trial bike is used. Especially for reduction of air resistance, such a time trial bike is equipped with a handle of a special structure as shown in Patent Document 1. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a handle of a time trial bike has a structure with four handlebars protruding forward.
To be specific, the handle of the time trial bike has two downhill bars extending forward in the vicinity of the center of the handle and has armrests for placing arms in the vicinity of the bases of the downhill bars. Moreover, the handle of the time trial bike has two bullhorn handles outside the respective downhill bars.
To the tip end of the downhill bar, a shift lever is attached. The driver grips the downhill bars with his/her arms placed on the armrests, which allows the driver to run with smaller air resistance. Moreover, to the tip end of the bullhorn handle, a brake lever is attached. The driver grips the bullhorn handles particularly when cornering, standing to pedal, or the like.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. JP-T 2008-518826
However, because the bullhorn handle described above is formed with its longitudinal direction in the traveling direction of the time trial bike (heading forward), there arises a problem that a state in which the driver grips the handles cannot be stable. In particular, when the driver brakes, the driver's weight gets forward by inertia, and the driver's hands holding the bullhorn handles are easy to move toward the tip ends, so that there is a fear that the hands get off the handles.